The present invention relates to a golf practicing device and more particularly, to a golf practicing device which can establish a variety of situations which usually occur when playing golf such that a player is able to practice even when not at a golf course.
Golf is a popular exercise which needs a certain skill for a player to play satisfactorily, therefore, a frequent practicing of different situations is needed. As a golf course includes different topographies, such as downward slopes or upward slopes, the player has to possess a control ability to hit a golf ball on any topographies. Most players practice their skill at a practice range in which the player can only to hit the ball on a tee inserted in a teeing ground and although that provides the player a chance to practice using some certain clubs, such as #1-3 woods and most iron clubs, however, an important putter (#8) generally can not used in such a practice range because the practice range does not have varying topographies.
The present invention intends to provide a golf practicing device which includes an upper plate and a lower plate, two adjusting means disposed therebetween such that the upper plate can be adjusted to an angle corresponding to the lower plate for a player standing on the upper plate to play a golf ball as like standing on a real golf course.